Give It To Me Slowly
by LittleEvilRegal
Summary: Regina and Emma flirt at a council meeting, Regina gets drunk and then it all gets fluffy. This story will contain smut. Rated M for a reason.


Regina Mills suppressed a yawn and tried to concentrate on Sidney Glass and his boring voice as he gave his presentation at Storybrooke's weekly council meeting. Emma Swan was sitting a couple of seats across from her drinking a milkshake and Regina had to force herself to fix her gaze back on Sidney. She couldn't stop herself from glancing back at Emma every five minutes though. Her tongue kept poking out of her mouth as she slurped on her straw.

Now Regina was staring. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. _Why does Emma drinking a milkshake turn me on this much?_

Suddenly, Emma looked up, but Regina was so focused on the sheriff's mouth, that she didn't realise she'd been caught.

Emma deliberately started licking further down the straw, more of her tongue appearing with every slurp and she saw the mayor's eyes widen slightly.

Regina glanced quickly at Emma's eyes and hurriedly looked away. _Damn it, how long was I staring at her? Stupid Emma and her stupid tongue! I wonder how it would feel between my legs?_

Regina shook her head slightly. She wondered why she'd started thinking about Emma that way. _She's a woman! What's happening to me? I love the heat and the weight of a man! I'm not gay! Am I? _She glanced at Emma again and caught her smirking at her. Regina felt herself blushing. She tried to concentrate on Sidney again. A few minutes passed as she listened to him go on and on about completely irrelevant topics. Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her. _1 new message: Sheriff Swan. _She picked up her phone and read the text: _See something you like, Madame Mayor? ;)_

Regina ignored it. She _had_ seen something she liked; something she liked very much, but she couldn't admit that to the sheriff.

Sidney finally finished his presentation and Regina stood. "Meeting adjourned! Same time next week," she said to the room at large. She gathered her papers, picked up her bag and left City Hall as fast as humanly possible. She was horny and really needed a drink. She needed to get Emma and her sexy smirk out of her head.

As soon as she got home, she hung up her coat, kicked off her high heels and headed straight for her study. It was close to dinner time, but Regina wasn't really hungry. _Not for food anyway. _She poured herself a glass of apple cider and drank it in one go before pouring herself another.

She turned on the radio and rolled her eyes when she heard the song that was playing. _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge. _Regina groaned and filled her glass again. She was really trying to stop thinking about Emma, but after a couple of drinks, it was near impossible.

After a few more glasses, she was gradually starting to feel the effect of her home-made apple cider and going for a long walk through Storybrooke, however drunk she was, seemed like the best idea she'd ever had.

Wearing her usual four-inch heels in her drunk state, wasn't really an option right now, so she changed into skin-tight, dark blue jeans, a form-fitting white t shirt, her black leather jacket and red converse trainers. She stepped out of her front door and stumbled slightly at the gush of cold at the gush of cold wind that met her as she locked the door behind her and walked down the steps.

It was cold out, so she zipped up her leather jacket and pulled the collar up around her neck. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled pack of marlboro lights. _What am I doing? I don't smoke! _She carried on walking, stumbling a bit every now and then. _But I'm drunk. One cigarette won't hurt! _She lit a cigarette and put the packet back in her pocket.

Regina walked and walked. She hadn't actually realised where she was, but all of a sudden she was standing outside Emma's apartment building, which meant she'd probably been walking for about half an hour. She spotted a bench on the opposite pavement and crossed the road. She lit another cigarette and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She reread the text Emma had sent earlier during the council meeting and couldn't prevent the grin that appeared on her face. She decided to reply.

**Regina: **_Get your ass over here and I'll tell you._

**Emma: **_Where are you?_

**Regina: **_Look out the window, dear._

Regina saw a face appear at one of the windows across the street. Emma looked confused, but Regina still sent her a super-magic smile. Then Emma was gone. Regina frowned.

**Emma: **_I'll be down in 5 minutes. Xx_

Regina smiled to herself. She lit another cigarette just as the door on the other side of the road opened and Emma walked out in silk **pajama** bottoms, furry boots and a light grey hoodie.

"You smoke?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes, apparently. Do you want one?" Regina replied and offered her the packet.

"Thanks," Emma said and took one. Regina lit it for her.

"So, what's up?" Emma asked, looking worried.

"Why do you automatically assume something's wrong, Miss Swan?"

"Maybe because it's 10 pm and we're sitting on a bench together smoking cigarettes. None of those things really scream 'Madame Mayor'."

"I just felt like some company, that's all." Regina rested her elbows on her knees, staring at her feet and took another drag from her cigarette.

"Okay, then what about the text you sent me? You didn't really seem that interested at the council meeting."

"What makes you think I'm not interested, Em-ma?" Regina looked up at Emma through her eyelashes and then without thinking, poked her on the nose. Emma looked shocked.

"Oh my god, you're drunk aren't you?" Emma asked and started giggling.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Regina, you just poked me on the nose. And you called me Emma. You never call me Emma."

"Okay, I might have had a few drinks. Do you have a problem with that? Last time I checked I was a grown woman."

"Of course I don't have a problem with that. You're actually really cute when you're drunk," Emma said quietly and looked straight ahead.

"You think I'm cute?" Regina asked, smirking slightly.

"Erm, yeah, I do."

"Well I think you're very cute when you blush like that, Emma," Regina said quietly and rested a hand on the blonde's thigh. Emma was about to cover her face with her hands, but Regina stopped her.

"Look at me." Regina was nearly whispering now. She didn't let go of Emma's hand, but instead rested their joined hands in her lap. Emma looked at Regina, then at their hands.

"Erm, Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I want to."

"Oh. Okay then. Good."

Regina lit another cigarette for them both as they sat there on the bench in the dark holding hands, not caring about anything but the other woman's hand in theirs and the completely comfortable silence surrounding them.

Emma leaned her head on Regina's shoulder and Regina leaned her head on Emma's.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome, Regina," Emma replied and moved closer to Regina on the bench. "I'll always be here," she whispered.


End file.
